Anything Could Happen
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: Kono has been going through a really bad time the last week at work and needs support from her team-mates. The team is also invited to Grace's school production, but what happens when the school is taken hostage and the people who took them know Kono?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second Hawaii 5-0 and i thought of this last night around 2am**

**So hope you enjoy and PLEASE review at the end.**

"Hey everybody!" Danny says as he walks into HQ with Grace at his side.

"Hey Danny. Hey Gracie how you doing?" said Steve.

"I'm good uncle Steve."

"That's good to hear. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm in the play this year."

"Really! That's wonderful Grace what's the play about?"

"It's called Reflexions and everyone must either Dance, Sing or act about growing up. I'm singing a song and it's when I'm 15."

"Wow! I can't wait to see it."

"That's why little Grace is here." Said Danny.

"Get Kono and Chin they need to hear this as well." With that Steve went to go find Kono and Chin. Chin was in his office but Kono was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo Chin, Grace wants to see us."

"OK do you know what it's about?"

"Nope, they're not telling me until everyone's there."

"Well Kono's not gonna be here for another 10 minutes so they'll just have to wait."

"OK. Why is she late?"

"i don't know man she wouldn't tell me." And with that Steve and Chin headed out to the center of the room where grace and Danny were.

10 minutes later Kono walks through the doors with a massive bruise on her cheek and a sliced arm.

"Kono what the hell happened!?" Asked Steve with concern.

"I'll explain everything later just not now." And with that they left Kono and let Grace announce her news.

"So my school is doing a play and we would like the Five-0 team to be our special guests and come and watch the play."

"On behalf of Five-o Grace, we would be honoured to come and be your special guests."

"THANKYOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WILL BE SO EXCITED! THANKYOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!" Then Grace was running away with a massive grin on her face and screaming around HQ. Danny got up and took Grace to school to tell her class the good news. When they left Steve and Chin looked at Kono and she knew it was time to tell her everything.

"I take it if I told you I tripped you wouldn't believe me." Kono said sarcastically, Chin and Steve both shook their heads no.

"OK, before i start do not move a single inch or say a little word or i will shoot you both, and when I'm done you 2 will still be sitting there. OK i went over to adams last night and he was drunk. His brother won Adam's fathers business and he was upset. so i went over to him and i could smell the alcohol in his breath. Then a Blonde Asian slut comes out in one of his business shirts and says to me what the hell am i doing here. I told her what the hell are you doing here and what are you doing to my boyfriend. She started screaming at me and then Adam came into the fight and I asked him a question and he snapped, he punched me in the face and pushed me into the glass table. A piece of glass got into my arm pretty deep so I couldn't move it without complete pain. Then the slut grabbed my hair pulled me towards the door and threw me out like I was a piece of garbage. That's it."

"we're so sorry Kono." Said Steve.

"I'm gonna be the nice cousin and I'm not gonna say I told you so."

"You can say it if you want."

"Told you so Kono."

"So why didn't you tell anyone and how did you get to the hospital when Adam picked you up yesterday?"

"I called Mary, she was the only person that wouldn't march in and kill him. She came up to me gave me a hug and took me to the hospital. around 7:45 she took me back to your place and we talked."

"How did she know that I wasn't gonna be on the house when you arrived?"

"That's me and Mary's secret not yours."

"So what are you gonna do know?" asked Chin.

"I don't know. I don't have a place to stay so I'm screwed."

"You can come stay with Malia and me if you want?"

"no cuz I'm fine, and i don't think you need me in the house while looking after your pregnant wife. I'll just crash at a hotel."

"No you won't, you're coming to stay with me." Said Steve.

"OK all due respect Boss i think you have enough things to worry about at the moment."

"OK my mum is moving into an apartment and Mary's leaving in about a week. And besides Mary will have some company other than her brother."

"Only if you're sure Boss and I wouldn't be any trouble to you."

"Relax Kono you can stay at my place for as long as you need to. I keep on telling you guys that my doors always open for any of you guys to crash at. Ask Danny!"

"OK Thanks Boss."

"OK. So how about we start doing our all time favourite thing to do called paper work." Said Chin.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It has to be done cuz." Then they all returned into their own offices to complete the dreadful paper work

"Hey you ready to go?" Asked Steve leaning against Kono's office door.

"ah Yeah sure let's get out of here." Then Kono and Steve walked out of HQ towards Steve's truck and drives home.

Steve's House

"What happened Kono you haven't been yourself for the past week, and why don't you have a place to stay?" asked Steve.

"Last week there was a fire in my street, i was asleep in bed and didn't know there was a fire. I woke up smelling something burning. I got up and saw my lounge room on fire. Everyone in my neighbor hood thought that i was still at work. I ran back into my room got my phone, my badge and my gun and jumped out the window. I ran outside and saw one of my friends from the academy David, trying to move the neighbours away from the fire and put up boundary. He saw me jump out the window and ran towards me asking if i was OK and he took me to the ambulance to get checked out. After i got the all clear from the paramedics i helped with the fire. There was a girl trapped in the house right next to mine. Her parents were selfish and just ran outside and left their daughter in her room sleeping. I heard screams coming from the house as the roof collapsed, i started running in and i found the girl on the other side of the room in a corner crying and screaming for her mum. I ran over there and picked her up and carryed her outside. I was only a couple of meters from the door when part of the roof collapsed right in front of the door. We were trapped in there for a while, we found one face mask and i made the girl wear it so she could make it through it. I found a door near the kitchen and opened it and found a fire extinguisher. I found the back door and it was still in tacked. So I threw the extinguisher at the door's window and it broke then i made the girl crawl through the window cause i wouldn't fit through it. She got out and ran to David and said that i was still trapped in there. 2 houses down there was a huge explosion and the police and fire fighters went down to control the explosion. They left me there just to go control the fire. The little girl and David were still trying to get me out of there. i took the risk of getting to the front door where the fire was really bad, I just ran through the flames and kicked the door down. i ran outside until I felt an explosion coming behind me. It literally picked me up and threw me outside onto the road. David and the little girl came and helped me and that's when I got this." Kono turned her back to Steve and lifted her shirt so he could see this massive burn on her back.

"Oh Kono, what have you done?" Steve said with concern.

"I was taken to ER and they fixed the burn on my back and got all the smoke out of my lungs and I was discharged in the next 3 hours. I called Adam and told him the situation and he said that i could stay with him until i got a place."

"Kono I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you had Mary and your mum to deal with and I didn't want to worry all of you."

"Did you tell Chin?"

"I kinda of lied to him. I told him that i sold my place and that i was moving in with Adam. I didn't want him and Malia to worry about me, they have a baby coming and they need to get things ready before the baby comes."

"Well you can stay here for as long as you want to Kono, i don't mind at all."

"Thanks Boss that means a lot."

"Anytime, Also since we're not at work can you please call me by my name Steve."

"OK Steve."

"How about I make us dinner and you can go have a shower."

"You sure? Do you need any help?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Steve I'm home!"

"Welcome back Mary where were you?"

"At mum's helping her move in to her apartment."

"That's cool how is she going?"

"She's good. KONO! OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mary screamed with delight and hugged Kono.

"Kono's staying with us Mary, she doesn't have anywhere to stay."

"Adam didn't let you back in?" Asked Mary.

"Yeah he didn't let me back in, he's still with that slut." Replied Kono.

"Well sister you can come crash with me. Do you need some clothes?"

"Yeah I do."

"You can borrow mine, I have heaps and I don't mind."

"Thanks Mary." Then Kono and Mary went up to her room to get Kono some clothes and then Kono went for a shower.  
Mary went downstairs to help Steve with dinner.

"So Mary how bad was Kono when you picked her up last night?" ASked Steve.

"She looked pretty bad there was blood everywhere and she passed out a couple of times as well."

"OK, you don't mind if she stays here?"

"Not at all Steve, besides Kono's like a sister that i always wanted. I don't mind here staying and yes she can borrow some of my clothes and we are going to her parents place tomorrow to pick some of her things up as well."

"Do you 2 have some sort of meetings once a week and plan what you're doing?"

'Yeah i bring the donuts and she brings the coffee and we go into HQ and in her office."

"She's been up there for a while, I'm gonna check on her."

"OK i'll dish up dinner." Then Steve went up stairs to check on Kono. He went up to her room and knocked on the door lightly.

"Kono are you OK you've been in there for a while?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah I'm fine, AH! SHIT!"

"Kono can I come in."

"yeah." with that Steve went in and found Kono on the bed.

"What's up?" Asked Steve.

"I can't bandage my arm and i can't fix he burn on my back." Replied Kono.

"Here let me help." Then Steve took of the bandage on Kono's arm and when he finished taking it off he saw the damage.

"Shit Kono what did he do to you?" Asked Steve.

"It's not that bad Steve.

"Yeah it is." Then Steve ran into the bathroom to get some disinfection to stop the infection. He came back and gently put it on her arm. She hissed in pain a couple of times and Steve whispered sorry. He then got to the burn and put the cooling gel on it. He could feel how hot it was and was sorry for what pain Kono must be in.

"There you go all done." Said Steve.

"Thanks." Then Kono put on the red tank top that Mary had lended her.

"alright how about we go and have some dinner and then watch a movie." said Steve.

"I'm cool with that. Let's goes eat. Then Kono and Steve went down stairs and had dinner and then watched the X Men. When the credits started rolling he saw Kono fast asleep in a corner of the couch. So Steve picked her up gently, trying not to wake her up, and took her into her room and put her in bed.

It was about 2am when Steve heard Kono scream from here room. Steve jumped out of bed with his gun and ran to Kono's room. He opened the door and saw Kono sitting up in bed with sweat on her forehead and breathing really fast. Steve went to Kono and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"It's OK Kono, it's OK, you're safe, no-ones gonna hurt you, it's OK Kono just relax." Kono started to calm down and her breathing steadied.

"I'm so sorry Steve, I didn't mean to scream like that, I'm sorry."

"Hey it's OK. Do you wanna tell me about it?"

"I was... I was in that house, but this time i was trapped and I couldn't get out and then... Then the roof collapsed right on top of me and i was bleeding to death, then you, Danny and Chin came in and tried to rescue me but the you guys got shot in the head and then the person that shot you guys came to me and told me something that I'll never forget. Then he shot me and that's when I woke up screaming."

"Oh Kono I'm so sorry, but you're safe now OK, no-ones gonna hurt you ever, OK."

"Thanks Steve. It means a lot."

"What did the person say to you?"

"This is when your worse nightmare begins, everything you love, everything that all of you love will be taken from you forever. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing i do. So may your worse nightmare begin."

"Kono, I wish i could take the pain away."

"So do I."

"How about you go back to sleep."

"That's the problem I'm scared to go back to sleep. I'm worried that I'll have the same dream again."

"How about you come sleep in my bed."

"Are you sure because we work together and it could be awkward."

"Kono we're just gonna sleep, OK, nothing more than just sleeping."

"OK." Then Kono got up from her bed and they both walked into Steve's bedroom and got into bed.

"Steve.."

"Yeah Kono."

"Could you possibly hold me, please, if you don't want to you don't have to."

"Come here Kono." Kono went over to Steve and he put his arms around Kono's waist and hugged her.

"Better?" asked Steve.

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem." Then they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**So what did you think**

**Good, Bad**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW THIS WENT!**  
**Luv U All**

**Valkyrie**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2**

**thanks for reviewing and support**

**:D**

It was 6am and Steve woke up with Kono's head lying on his chest. He remembers the event from last night and rethinks what she told him about her worse nightmare. He also took the time to admire her beauty close up, he hasn't realized how beautiful she is when she's sleeping and decides to take it in before she wakes up.

"Steve... Stop starring at me." Said Kono still half asleep.

" How do you know when people are starring at you?!"

"I don't know i just get a gut feeling. What time is it?"

"6 in the morning. You want breakfast?"

"Yeah but i can get it myself."

"No you don't i'll make it and also i have to feed Mary as well. Can you go wake her up while i make breakfast?"

"Yeah i'll wake her up."

"Thanks."

"No prob, now go make breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am." Steve them got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make Kono and Mary some breakfast.

Kono went to go knock on Mary's door, and there was no answer so Kono went in.

"Mary you in here?" Asked Kono, then Kono see's Mary sneaking in through the window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Whispered Kono.

"I went out on a date last night and i kinda stayed at his place for the night."

"You better get changed into some PJ's because Steve thinks that you stayed here last night, he doesn't know that you snuck out."

"OK um can you stall him please!"

"Yeah sure just get change and make your hair messy and take of the make-up."

"OK thanks Kono."

"Don't mention it." Then Kono left Mary's room and went downstairs to hep Steve out.

"Hey is Mary awake?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah she is." Replied Kono.

"Did she throw a pillow at you?"

"Yelp."

"welcome to my world."

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"No i'm good it's gonna be another 20mins before it's ready. Why don't you go for a swim or surf?"

"Yeah i can't. As much as i want to, the doctors said that i can't go into the water until my arm heals and that the burn on my back has cleared up."

"That must suck a lot."

"Yeah tell me about it. But i did kinda deserve it for going into a burning house."

"But Kono you did it to save another persons life. What happened to the little girls parents?"

"they got arrested because they drugged their daughter and left her there to die, it turns out they were the ones to start the fire. All because they wanted a little boy not a girl."

"So what's gonna happen to the little girl?"

"She's staying with David. Whenever she can get out of the house she either comes to mine and i teach her how to surf or go over to Davids place and plays games with him."

"well at least she isn't alone."

"Yeah that is a good thing."

"Hey you do remember that Grace's play is on tonight and everyone's going?"

"Yeah, is anyone else coming to join us?"

"Chin's bringing Malia, Danny's bringing Rachel."

"Hold up, i thought they hated each other?"

"Just between us, Rachel got a divorce and Danny and Rachel are back together and also Rachel is pregnant with Danny's child."

"What! That's great!"

"I did not tell you any of this."

"My lips are sealed."

"Mary's coming with someone and me and you."

"OK. Can you please not tell Chin about my injuries please or about what happened. I don't want him to go all protective on me."

"Don't worry Kono, i'll keep your secret. Only on one condition."

"What."

"Be my date to Grace's Play."

"What about Cathrine?"

"We broke up. But we're still."

"Can i ask why you broke up with her."

"She wanted something and i wanted something else. So we just decided to break up because we didn't acknowledge each others future."

" I'm sorry Steve, looks like were both down in the dumps."

"Yeah."

"Are you guys done talking about your life's or should i just take the food and eat everyone's share?" Asked Mary coming down the stairs.

"Well you could tell Steve what's happening in your life Mary." Said Kono.

"Never mind if you wanna talk about your life well who am i to stop you." Said Mary a little nervous.

" OK. Let's eat." Said Steve and then they all sat at the table eating bacon, egg, pancakes and fruit salad.

"That was delicious Steve."

"Thanks Kono. I'm glad you liked it."

"Kono, you ready to go?" Asked Mary.

"Um yeah i'm ready when you are." Replied Kono.

"Where are you going?" Asked Steve.

"Didn't you get Danny's text?" Asked Mary.

"No, why what did he say?"

"He said that don't forget this is a formal occasion so wear a tux or something neat and not messy. Also everyone is meeting at Steves place to have dinner and also getting ready. Bring your gear with you because we might also be staying at Steve's for the night. P.S Steve you are banned from wearing cargo pants and thanks for inviting everyone over to your place." read Kono.

"Why didn't i get a text from him!"

"I don't know but just go with it, it's only for tonight." Said Mary.

"OK, so where are you going?"

"We're going to my parents place to pick somethings up and then we're going dress shopping with Malia and Rachel." Said Kono.

"OK well see ya."

"By Steve." Mary and Kono said in unison. The they left the house leaving Steve doing all the house work.

it was about 3pm when Kono and Mary came home. Kono just walked in and went up to her room dropped all of her bags and then just came back out and walked outside and went to go sit on the beach.

"What's up with Kono Mary?" Asked Steve.

"Her parents."

"What happened?"

"They um how do i put this. Has Kono told you about her Ex Fiance?"

"No she hasn't told us she was getting married."

"I think it might be best to go talk to her."

"OK, oh by the way Everyone's coming over at 5 to have dinner and then we're all gonna get ready here."

"OK." Then Steve went outside and walked over to Kono and sat next to her.

"Hey What's wrong?" Asked Steve.

"My parents."

"You know Mary told me that as well."

"Well it's true."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I was engaged when i was name was Ben. My family wanted me to get married and have children just to keep up the Kalakaua tradition. I met Ben when i was trying out for the Pro Circuit, and he was also Ian's son. My parents found out 3 weeks ago that Ben was now one of the most famous surf companies on the island. My parents thought that we broke up because of me blowing my knee out but that wasn't the reason. The reason was that we wanted different paths. I wanted to become a cop and he wanted me to join him on the Pro Circuit. He was basically controlling my life. So my parents had a conversation with him and his mum and they have arranged that we're getting married. I asked them why and my cousin kiko told me that they only want me to surf and become famous and rich and continue are family. It turns out that Ben was at my parents house and he proposed to me. I told him no straight up and my parents said that "She's just being selfish she would love to marry you Ben." Those were the exact words that my mum said. So i yelled at them for a good 15mins and my parents kicked me out. They don't want to see me unless i change my mind about the marriage."

"I'm so sorry Kono. It must suck when your parents want you to do things their way."

"They've been like this for my entire life. They control me like a puppet. When i blew out my knee they were making me get back into surfing and trying to get me back into the pro circuit. They didn't care about me they only wanted to be millionaires and famous."

"I'm sorry Kono, if you want to you can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks. What time is the team coming?"

"Around 5pm."

"OK do you need some help with dinner and getting things prepared?"

"Yeah can you get the cutlery, plates, drinks and some beer from the fridge and take them outside."

"Yeah sure and Steve, thanks for listening."

"Anytime." Then Kono and Steve got everything ready for the team to arrive at his place at 5.

5 PM

One by one the team arrived at Steve's place and were having dinner. They all had steak and salad and some beer. After they finished dinner the girls headed up to Mary's room while the boys went into Steve's to get ready. About 15mins later all the guys finished getting ready. Steve wore a white dress shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes. Chin wore a blue dress shirt and dark denim jeans with black dress shoes as well. Danny wore a white dress shirt with black stripes and black dress pants with black dress shoes. The Mary was the first to come down wearing a green basic boob tube dress that wrapped around her waist and silver heels. She also had her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Wow, you look great Mary." Said Steve.

"Thanks bro, the girls are coming. Slowly. but anyway, you guys don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks." The boys said in unison. Then Rachel and Malia came down the stairs. Rachel wore a long purple dress with 1 strap with a jewel belt, with black heels and her hair down. Malia wore a light blue long dress with straps and had white ballet flats, she had her hair up in a high bun.

"Wow you two look magnificent." Said Danny.

"Thank you Danny." Said Rachel.

"I know i shouldn't say this but you still look beautiful even if you have a 8 month baby." Chin said his wife.

"Thank you Chin."

"Where's Kono?" Asked Steve.

"She's helping Grace with her hair and make up, they should be down soon." Said Rachel. Then Grace came down stairs wearing a simple black dress with straps and black ballet flats.

"Hey Grace where's Kono?" Asked Chin.

"She's coming down right now."Replied Grace. Then Kono started coming down the stairs wearing a dark blue dress with 1 sleeve that covers her arm lightly and a jewel belt sewed into the dress where the waist is. She wore black 5 inch heels and her hair was swept to the side and straight.

"Kono, you look beautiful." Said Steve.

"You think so. It's not over the edge."

"Not at all." Kono started blushing a little bit.

"OK people how about we get this party started." Said Mary.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" Said Malia. Then they all went into their cars and drove to Grace's school.

Grace School

They all arrived at Grace's school and were escorted to their seats which were at the front. They sat down and were waiting for the show to start when Kono got a phone call. She excused herself and headed to the lobby to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweety it's your mother here. Have you changed your mind about marrying Ben?"

"No and i will keep saying that. You are not in charge of me anymore."

"Oh i beg to differ Kono, you are my daughter and you will obey your mother."

"Not anymore remember. You kicked me out and you said that you didn't want to see me again unless i married him. So i'm not your daughter anymore until you apologize and stop controlling me like i'm your puppet." Then Kono hung up and headed back into the auditorium.

"Hey everything OK?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah just my mother trying to change my mind."

"Well try to forget it and enjoy tonight, OK."

"OK, thanks Steve."

"Anytime." Then the show started. Grace walked on stage and stood in the center with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and special guest. Welcome to this years production Reflections. Before we begin i would like to remind you that all Mollie phones must be off and no flash photography. We would also like to give a massive thank you for the governor and our Hawaii 5-0 Task force for joining us tonight. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Everyone clapped and Grace walked off stage and the light went out. Then Grace and some girls came out on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen presenting teenager hood Grace Williams, Maddi Walsh, Michelle Jones, Peter Norman, John Phelps Singing put your hearts up. The lights came on and Grace started singing.

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)

You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world (change the world)  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)

Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky  
We can do anything if we try  
Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king  
But if we put our heads together  
We can do anything like  
You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have much to show how much you care  
Like give a wink, give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like like like

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world (change the world)  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)

Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world (change the world)  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Everyone clapped and cheered and the group of kids walked off stage. 6 Acts later they were almost finished when Grace walked on stage and made an announcement.

"On behalf of this school, we would like to announce Kono Kalakaua to come up and sing a song for us for our final act. Also the Task Force of Hawaii will also be performing an item as well." Everyone's face was blank. What the hell were they getting themselves into. Everyone started clapping and Grace signaled Kono to go up on stage. Kono got up and walked over to the stage and the orchestra started playing a song.

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Everyone applaud and cheered Kono had this massive smile on her face and went to go talk to the orchestra. The another song started playing.

I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home

I jump out  
Of my skin  
When he picks  
Up the phone

Why can't I tell  
If he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB [x2]  
My best friend's brother [x2]

I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel  
Like he might  
Make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do

I know it's strange  
I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB [x2]  
My best friend's brother [x2]

'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know  
What I mean  
If you weren't  
related  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB [x2]  
My best friend's brother [x2]

BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother [x2]

Everyone applaud again and then Steve, Danny, Chin, Mary and Malia all started sing Some nights.

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

[Steve and team:]  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh

[Danny and team:]  
What do I stand for? ([team:] Oh whoa!)  
What do I stand for? ([team:] Oh whoa!)

[Chin:]  
Most nights, I don't know  
Anymore

[team:]  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

[Danny and Chin:]  
This is it, boys, this is war ([New Directions:] Oooh!)  
What are we waiting for? ([New Directions:] Oh whoa!)  
Why don't we break the rules already? ([New Directions:] Oh)

[Steve and Chin:]  
I was never one to believe the hype ([team:] Oh whoa!)  
Save that for the black and white ([team:] Oh whoa!)  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked ([team:] Oh)  
But here they come again to jack my style

[Kono:]  
That's alright

[Mary:]  
That's alright

[Kono:]  
I found a

[Kono and Mary:]  
Martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I  
Who I am  
Oh, who am I?  
Humm, humm

[Kono:]  
Who am I? ([Mary:] Ooo)  
Who am I?

[Danny and team:]  
Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change

[Steve with team:]  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win ([Danny:] I always win)

[Chin with team :]  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh

[Danny and Team:]  
What do I stand for? ([Team:] Oh!)  
What do I stand for? ([Team:] Oh whoa!)

[Danny:]  
Most nights,  
I don't know

[Kono:]  
Oh come on!

[Danny:]  
So this is it?  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this? ([Kono:] Oh my)  
I missed my mom and dad for this? ([Kono:] Oh my my)

[Mary:]  
When I see stars ([Kono:] Oh, come on)  
When I see, When I see stars, ([Kono:] Oh, come on)  
That's all they are, when I hear songs ([Kono:] Oh my my)  
They sound like a swan

[Danny:]  
So come on

[Steve:]  
Oh, come on

[Mary:]  
Come on

[Kono:]  
Oh, come on!

[Chin and Danny:]  
Well, this is it, guys, that is all ([Team:] Oh)  
Five minutes in and I'm bored again ([Team:] Oh whoa!)  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands Team:] Oh)

[Steve and Danny:]  
This one is not for the folks at home ([Team:] Oh)  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go ([Team:] Oh whoa!)  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? ([Team:] Oh)

[Mary:]  
My heart is breaking for my sister  
And the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephews eyes

[Kono:]  
Man, you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing things  
That can come from  
Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah!

[Mary:]  
Oh! ([Kono:] Ah, yeah, ah)

[Mary:]  
Oh whoa whoa!

[Everyone:]  
Oh whoa! (Kono: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!)

[Mary:]  
Oh whoa! ([kono:] Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (team] Oh whoa!)  
Haaaah ([kono:] Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!)

[mary:]  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa! (team] Oh whoa!)  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Yeah,

[Mary and Kono:]  
The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream ([New Directions:] Oh!)  
I just had about you and me ([New Directions:] Oh whoa!)  
I called you up, but we'd both agree ([Marley:] Oh come on!)

Steve and boys:]  
It's for the best you didn't listen ([Kono] Yeah!)  
It's for the best we get our distance ([Kono:] Oh!)  
For the best you didn't listen (Kono:] Oh whoa!)  
It's for the best we get our distance

Kono and the team:]  
Oh,  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

Everyone clapped and applaud and then glitter cannons started going off and all the kids and staff came out and celebrated on a good performance. After the curtains closed the parents that had a child on the play were to meet them in the room 17.

The 5-0 team headed to room 17 to meet Grace and take her home. When they get in there, the kids aren't there and the parents are starting to look worried. Then the kids came screaming inside and 5 men wearing masks had guns and were ordering everyone on the ground.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Anyway what did you think**

**Don't forget to hit that review button**

**Valkyrie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews they really mean alot especially since you all love it**

**heres chapter 3 and BTW **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAWAII 5-0 OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY**

**Previously in Hawaii 5-0 Anything could happen**

_The 5-0 team headed to room 17 to meet Grace and take her home. When they get in there, the kids aren't there and the parents are starting to look worried. Then the kids came screaming inside and 5 men wearing masks had guns and were ordering everyone on the ground._

.

Steve was about to get his gun out when Kono stopped him. They all got on the ground and Danny and Rachel were holding onto Grace for deer life. Chin was shielding Malia from the men and Steve was sitting next to Mary.

"Alright, i want everyone's phones in this bag and then i want you all to sit there in silence. No one talks or you will suffer the consequences." Said one of the men. Another one had a bag and wanted everyone's phones. Chin, Malia, Rachel, Danny, Steve, Mary all put there phones in the bag and when they got to Kono they just starred at her for a good 3 minutes until...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Kono.

"Nothing you just reminded me of someone. Now give me your phone." Kono gave him her phone but she put a fake on in. She still had her phone with her but she didn't tell anyone. Everyone was quite until a couple with a son started speaking.

"What do you want with us? Do you want money? What do you want please we'll give it to you just let us go!"Pleaded the wife

"SHUT UP!" the leader said and slapped her right cheek.

"You know they're right." Said Kono.

"Why have you taken us hostiage. Do you want money, jewels, what!" Asked Kono. the leader walked up to her and grabbed her face.

"You're a smart person for speaking to me when your a hostage. Well to answer your question we're here for revenge. And your gonna be first to die." Then he slapped her hard across the cheek. She yelped a little and Steve, Chin, Danny and Grace looked really worried at Kono. Then they heard a little boy screeming down the hallway and entered the room with another person.

"I just found out that the Task Force of Hawaii is here tonight and i believe they are here now. So you have 3 seconds to reviel yourselfs and if you don't then this boy will die. 1... 2..."

"I'm 5-0." Said Kono as she started to stand up.

"No wonder you wanted to know what we were up to. What's your name?"

"Officer Kono Kalakaua. What's yours?"

"Mine is Gorden Denton. I work for Micheal Noshimuri. I know why you look fimiliar, you're Adam's girl aren't you."

"Not anymore. I hae nothing to do with his family anymore."

"Oh poor baby. How did adam break your heart?"

"He cheated on me."

"Oh my sister would never do something like that. She is loyal to Micheal aand you would too."

" Who's your sister?"

"Her names Lisa and she has Blonde hair. Here's a picture, you two would be good friends." After Kono saw the picture she started laughing.

"What's so funny why are you laughing!?" He yelled.

"Because, she's been sleeping with Adam behind yours and Micheal's back."

"She would never do that you're lying !"

"I'm not seriously go onto her Facebook page and see her conversation called OMG I GOT HIM 24/7!" He went on his phone and Google it. Once he read it he started shooting bullets everywhere. One got into a fathers arm, most of them went into the walls, but he aimed his gun at Kono and shot 3 bullets. Kono fell to the ground and was lying there. Steve and the team all yelled no. Once she was on the ground Steve ran over to Kono and looked at where the bullets hit. 2 Bullets went into her left shoulder and the other missed but it left a scratch on her cheek. Steve took his jacket off and applied pressure to her shoulder.

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA TRY SOMETHING STUPID BE MY GUESS BUT IF YOU DO I WILL NOT MISS!"

Yelled Gorden and left the room to take a call. Steve looked at Kono and he knew she was in pain.

"Kono, just hang on. You're gonna be alright OK."

"Are there any guards looking our way?" Asked Kono

"No they're looking out the window, why?" Kono moved her right arm and put her hand down the front of her dress and Steve was looking at her a little embarresed. She then pulled out her phone and signalled the emergency button that sends a direct message to the governor and HPD saying that a cop was in dangerous trouble.

"Kono you geuniess." Said Steve with a massie grin in his face. Kono then put the phone back into her dress and just layed there until HPD showed up. They waited 15 minutes and they could hear the HPD sirens coming and the Gorden came back in angry.

"WHO THE HELL CALLED THE POLICE! WHO WAS IT AND YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!" He yelled.

"Well you do relises that i'm on the govenors Task Force and he cares alot about the people on his team." Said Kono.

"Alright put the weapon down and release the hostiges and then come out!" Said on of the HPD officers.

"You better do what they say. Let them go and take me."

"Why should i do that?"

"Because who's more important me or them?"

"You make a point alright but you over there." He pointed to Steve.

"You will tell HPD and the Task Force not to come looking for us once we release the hostages unless you wanna see this officer dead." Then he opened the door and everyone left. Before he left Steve whispered something to Kono.

"Don't worry we will come back for you, i promise." Then Steve left.

"Looks like it's just us now. I called Micheal and he said that he didn't want you on his team. So i guess this is goodbye." He pointed the gun at Kono and fired.

Steve, Chin and Danny got their guns from the HPD officer and were about to enter until they heard gun shot fires repeated again and again. There were about 15 shots heard and they all sprinted in and found all the men that took them hostage dead on the ground. They moved passed them and found Gorden dead on the ground and Kono leaning on the wall supporting herself up and her gun pointed at Gorden's dead body.

"KONO!" Steve yelled and started running towards her.

"I'm...I'm good." She said panting. Steve got to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her outside to the awaiting ambulance and took her to the hospital.

**So that's the end of chapter 3**

**OK so i will update this again if i get over a certain amout of reviews the faster i will update**

**so pay attention**

**5 reviews=7 days**

**7 reviews=4 days**

**10 reviews= 2 days**

**over 10 reviews= the next 24 hours**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT  
Valkyrie**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and since i got over 7 heres the next chapter**

**.**

**.**

At the hospital, Kono got rushed to surgery and still hasn't come out and it's been about 2 hours. Everyone that was a hostiage got checked out, but Kono was the one that suffered the most. Steve, Danny, Chin, Malia, Rachel, Mary and Grace were all in the waiting room waiting for the word about Kono's condition.

"Will aunty Kono be OK Danno?" Asked Grace.

"Let me tell you something Grace. Kono is the strongest women and she doesn't give up aanything without a fight. Of course she'll be alright." Danny reassured his daughter. Then the doctor came out of surgery and walked to the group.

"Family of Kono Kalakaua?" They all stood up together.

"Yes that's us." Said Steve.

"OK, Kono's condition is stable for now. She had two bullets in her left shoulder but, one got into the bone. Lucky for her we got it out but will need physiotherapy. She also had five bullets near her rib cage but missed her lung and heart. She also suffered a concussion and heaps of blood lost. Her heart also stopped in the middle of the operation. So we are gonna keep her here for couple of days for observation in ICU."

"So just being clear, she's gonna be OK?" Asked Chin.

"Yes she will be, but the next 24 hours are gonna be critical."

"Can we see her?" Asked Rachel.

"Yes but she's sleeping so let her rest a bit. She's in room 247."

"Thank you Doctor." Said Steve and they all started going to room 247.

.

.

When they got to Kono's room they were shattered with the sight in front of them. She had an oxygen mask on and cords coming all out of her body.

"Is Aunty Kono OK?" Asked grace on the verge of tears.

"She will be Gracie, just you watch. She will be back on her feet and into the water in about three days." Said Steve giving the girl a hug.

"What's... going on?"

"KONO!" Yelled Grace and ran and jumped on Kono. Kono winced in pain and Steve went to go get Gracie off when Kono shook her head signalling 'leave her alone while she gets over the phase'.

"So what happened to me?"

"Well you were stubborn and took on all of the guards and the head of the group and killed everyone. You suffered 2 bullets into your shoulder and 1 got into your bone. Your have to be here for 24 hours to make sure your stable, then you can probably go home with someones care." Said Steve.

"OK, so did everyone get out OK? Were any of you injured?"

"No Kono, were not injured thanks to your stupid stubbornness in saving everyone." Said Mary in the corner.

"Ha thanks for the sympathy Mary, nice to know you care about me."

"Well when you get out of here i'm gonna give you a lecture with the assistance of Danny. Screw it. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I knew him and he knew me i was the target. Adam wants me dead so he told his brother that i used his family to bring them down. So knowing Micheal, he probably wants me dead."

"When you get out of here your staying with me." Said Steve.

"ha thanks boss, but everyone is in danger as well."

"Well i can contact Joe for us and we can g hide for out there for a couple of days until this calms down." Suggested Steve.

"I agree with Steve on this, and also i think that Malia, Rachel, Mary and Grace should come too." Said Chin.

"OK we'll head out next week."

**So that's chapter 4**

**i will update chapter 5 later on today so hold on**

**also massivee shout outs to these people who have been reviewing, following and just supporting me**

**Jove**

**Trouble**

**Gepospenguine**

**TellaBells**

**Trace66**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Hope**

**Guest**

**Carson34**

**Thanks to all of these people for everything**

**Thanks**

**Valkyrie**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK thanks so much to all the reviews that i got!**

**Here's chapter 2 and at the end, please review and if you have any ideas at all for the next chapter i**

**would really appreciate it cause i am stuck.:/**

**Anyway here's chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

.

Kono was released from the hospital a day before and everyone had packed for the week. Joe hired a black van for everyone to sit in and they all met at Steve's place. Once they loaded up all the luggage, everyone got inside the van. Joe was driving for us and was gonna pick us up once we were safe. behind Joe was Malia and Chin, the middle was a three seats with Danny, Grace and Rachel, while Steve and Kono were at the back sitting on the floor out if view. Once they left they were heading towards the mountains to a wonderful furnished villla. When they went over a bump on the road, Kono groaned in pain and Steve was at her side.

"You OK?"

"Yeah just when we hit that bump it sent a jolt of pain. I'm OK." When they hit the dirt track, Kono was in more pain so Steve just picked her up and sat her on his lap and held onto her tightly. When they arrived, everyone got out of the car and Malia, Rachel, Grace and Mary headed inside to put the food away while the rest of them got the luggage out. When the guys got the luggage they went inside and put it in the living room. Kono reached for her two duffle bags that were at the very back and put one on her bad shoulder and screamed out in pain. Steve was instantly there checking to make sure she wasn't injured. Once Steve realized she was OK he took her black duffle bag inside.

"OK, so the kitchen is filled with food for the week. You have three bedrooms on every wing with a bathroom in every room. There is two living rooms and entertainment room also at night there is a security system that every time you want to go out you need to type the code in every time. If you don't remember it and you see someone insight knock on the door. If you need anything call me on the satellite phone. See you guys next week." Said Joe and left.

"OK now we need to decide on rooms." Said Chin.

"Well who's sharing?" Asked Mary.

"Well here's a guess. Rachel, Danny and Grace are going to share one, Malia and Chin are going to share one, and Kono you and me can have our own if we want to. Unless your scared Mary and want to share with me." Said Steve. Mary sent Steve a death glare and picked her things up.

"Ha if i was scared, i would share with Kono more than you."

"Why what do you have planned?" Asked Kono.

"Why would you say that Kono? I am innocent!"

"Yeah well i guess you won't be sneaking off like you do." Kono said under her breath but Steve caught it.

"Where have you been going?"

"No where! Kono's just saying random shit!"

"Yeah whatever, can we get this over with and choose our rooms now. Danny, Chin go find yours first since you have more people in a room." Said Kono and they both went to the west wing with 3 bedrooms.

"OK i guess we are on the east side." Said Steve and grabbed his stuff and moved to the first room. Mary went to the one next to his brothers and Kono took the end. When they dumped their stuff they all came back into the living room and Rachel and Malia were making lunch for everyone. Everyone was sitting in the living room when Mary noticed that Kono wasn't there and went to her room.

"Kono you OK?" Asked Mary and opened the door. When Mary opened it she saw Kono sitting on the bed without a shirt on putting new bandaged on her wounds. Mary couldn't believe how much blood were on the bandages and when she looked at the wounds she almost cried.

"Kono!" Yelled Mary as she walked right up to Kono.

"Jesus Mary! What the hell are you doing in here!" Yelled Kono.

"You shouldn't be out of the hospital! You're still injured badly!"

"Well i didn't have a choice!" Yelled Kono and put a black singlet top on and walked of the room followed by Mary.

"Kono listen to me!"

"Why should i?" Kono asked and walked out of the house and into the backyard.

"Mary what happened?" Asked Steve.

"You have medical training right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Kono's still injured, her wounds haven't even closed up and if you go int her room and look at the bin, you can see how much blood she's lost." Said Mary as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm off to go find Kono, if she is still losing blood she can't survive out there." Said Steve and grabbed his gun and ran out of the house to find Kono.

.

.

.

When Steve was on the trail, he was coming up to a water fall where he can hear someone crying. He walked over to the sound and found Kono sitting on a rock crying. Steve walked up to her and pulled her into his chest.

"Kono, why didn't you tell me you were still injured?"

"Because it's not your buisness. It's mine."

"But still Kono, i should of known. Also if your wounds are still bleeding and haven't closed, you should be resting and letting someone look at them."

"I just don't want to be a child needing everyone to help me do the simplest things!"

"Kono, it's OK to ask for help."

"No it's not it makes me feel so weak!"

"Kono you are no where near week. You killed over 15 people last week all by yourself with one gun, no protection, and no back up. You are no where near week, and truthfully your even stronger than me and i learn something new from you everyday."

"Really the boss learning from the rookie."

'Yeah don't tell Danny. Come on let's head back and have something to eat." After that Kono and Steve walked back to the house to have lunch.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Kono felt something wet under her back. When Kono lifted herself up from her bed, a sharp jolt of pain went through her whole body. When she turned around Kono found a pool of blood behind her.

"STEVE!" Yelled Kono and Steve ran into her room gun drawn.

"What happened? Are you OK?" Asked Steve in a panic.

"My... My back." Said Kono and Steve rushed to her side finding the wounds open and bleeding.

"Shit Kono, lets get you the living room. Steve carried Kono to the living room and sat her on a wooden chair.

"DANNY CHIN!" Yelled Steve and the two of them ran in there gun drawn.

"What is with you guys? Whenever you hear someone yell your name you bring your guns." Said Kono.

"Always be prepared, what's up?" Asked Chin.

"I need you to go into the kitchen and grab the bandages and a knife." Said Steve and Chin went to get the items, while Steve went into the first aid kit and pulled out some thread for stitches. When Chin came back the lowered Kono onto the ground so she was on her stomach.

"Shit what happened?" Asked Danny as he crouched down on Kono's right side.

"She busted the stitches." Said Steve as he started taking them out.

"Kono i'm not gonna lie but this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Said Steve and started putting in new stitches. While doing this Kono was in terrible pain and took Chin's hand and squeezed really hard through the pain. When he was done, he grabbed a towel and put it in some warm water and was about to start removing the blood when grace came out.

"Danno, what is everyone doing out here?" Asked Grace. Danny ran to Grace before she could see Kono and was about to pick her up when she saw Kono.

"KONO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" Yelled Grace as she cryed. Danny picked her up and ran into their room.

"Shit." Said Kono.

"Don't worry too much, Danny and Rachel will talk to her." Assured Chin. After Steve finished cleaning her up they sat her up on her knees so they can put clean bandages on her. After they finished, They both helped Kono into her room and grabbed her duffle bag and left while she got changed. She put on a pair of denim short shorts and a red crop top and tied her hair in a high pony tail. When she was done, she called for Steve and he hellped her into the living room. When she was there, Steve grabbed the blue blanket and put it over him and Kono.

"You OK?" Asked Steve as he wrapped and arm around her.

"Yeah just really tired. Can you go get Grace so she sees that i'm alive, but hold onto her." Steve got up and came back with a very upset grace.

"Oh Gracie." Said Kono as Steve placed her next her.

"KONO!" Cried Grace as she clung onto Kono's arm.

"Grace i'm OK, and i'm sorry that you had to see that." Said Kono as she hugged grace. After Grace calmed down she closed her eyes while Kono started singing to her softly.

.

.

.

.

.

It was night time and the group were really board since they didn't have much to watch.

"Hey how about we do Karaoke?" Suggested Grace.

"That's a great idea!" Yelled Mary in excitement.

"How about we do a riff-off?" Suggested Kono.

"What's that?" Asked Grace.

"It's something that me and Mary do all the time."

"Would you like to demonstrate then and show everyone?" Said Danny.

Mary  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party

Kono  
party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Mary  
Song  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause

Kono  
'cause the party don't stop  
I'm in a crop top  
Like I'm working at hooters  
We been keeping it PG  
But I wanna get a little frisky  
Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
Let me set you free

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

"That is a riff-off." Said Mary and everyone was shocked at what they just did and how amazing they were.

"Where did you learn that?" Asked Steve shocked.

"Just read it on the internet and just explored it more." Said Kono.

"So you do this all the time?"

"Yeah pretty much. We even produce some music of our own."

"Like what?" Asked Grace.

"We just did a recording of us playing instruments and mashed songs." Said Mary.

"That sounds cool, can you teach me?" "Maybe later Grace but we can." Danny looked at the clock and saw that is was almost midnight.

"Come on Grace, time for bed." Said Danny and got up from the couch with Rachel.

"OK Danno." Grace got up from the floor and went round and gave everyone a goodnight kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, no one was up except for Kono. So Kono got up and and found a lose blue dress with spaghetti straps with raffles down the front until her waist. She tied her hair into a messy but neat pony tail and grabbed her iPod and walked outside onto the patio. When she got out there she went into her music and picked 'Breathe Me' by Sia and waited for the song to begin.

Steve woke up to music being played and was curious what it could be, so he got up and explored. When he got to the living room he saw everyone else there looking confuse. "What's with the music?" Asked Steve and everyone shrugged their shoulders. They followed the music into the backyard and found Kono dancing in the garden. Everyone went outside quietly and watched her dance

watch?v=R-Hu7g8yvl4

When Kono was done, she looked up and found that everyone was starring at her.

"Sorry i didn't realize you were there." Said Kono a little embarrassed.

"Why, that was AMAZING aunty Kono." Said Grace in ore.

"Thanks Grace, but i shouldn't even be dancing."

"Why?"

'Because it brings back bad memories."

"But what's bad about dancing. It brings out the joy in us and makes us unique." Said Grace still trying to figure this out.

"What Kono's trying to say is that she was disappointed with what happened at her last competition." Said Chin trying to save his cousin from telling he truth.

"Kono, will you teach me a dance, please!" Asked Grace excitedly.

"Maybe when we get back."

"YAY!" Screamed Grace and started running around the house. Everyone headed back inside and ate ready for a day of fun.

**OK so this is when i need serious help!**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT?!**

**ANYWAY MASSIVE SHOUT OUTS TO THESE PEOPLE!**

**Addict Of Love Story**  
**bdbouchra**  
**Trace66**  
**Jove**  
**Trouble**  
**Gepospenguine**  
**TellaBells**  
**Guest**  
**Guest**  
**Guest**  
**Guest**  
**Hope**  
**Guest**  
**Carson34**

**Love you all!  
Valkyie**

**xoxox**


End file.
